english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017)
Horizon: Zero Dawn is an action role-playing video game developed by Guerrilla Games and published by Sony Interactive Entertainment for the PlayStation 4. The game was released on February 28, 2017. Cast *Aloy - Ashly Burch *Aloy - Infant - Laura van Tot *Aloy - 6 Years - Ava Potter *Rost - JB Blanc *Teersa - Nicolette McKenzie *Erend - John Hopkins *Helis - Crispin Freeman *Sylens - Lance Reddick *Avad - Josh Keaton *Olin - Chook Sibtain *Vanasha - Lara Rossi *Elisabet Sobeck - Ashly Burch *Sona - Adjoa Andoh *Varl - John MacMillan *GAIA - Lesley Ewen *HADES - John Gonzalez *Resh - Harry Myers *Bast - Bryce Papenbrook *Ted Faro - Lloyd Owen 'Additional Cast' *Abas - Gregg Lowe *Aelund - Glenn Wrage *Ahsis - Ako Mitchell *Aidaba - Megan Maczko *Aluki - Tamsin Topolski *Arana - Maria Swisher *Ardik - Alex Wyndham *Atral - Adam Longworth *Bahavas - Anthony Howell *Bajund - Bryan Larkin *Balahn - Alex Wyndham *Bashad - Kevin Howarth *Bast - Child - Laurence Bouvard *Beladga - Jules de Jong *Blameless Marad - William Houston *Brad Andac - Alex Wyndham *Brageld - Tim Beckmann *Brin - William Houston *Brom - Tim Beckmann *Cantarah - Shelley Longworth *Captain Ayamide Okilo - Wunmi Mosaku *Charles Ronson - Carl Prekopp *Christina Hsu-Vhey - Shelley Longworth *Connor Chasson - Glenn Wrage *Cpl. Lana Acosta - Kosha Engler *Cpl. Vandana Sarai - Adjoa Andoh *Cpl. Vana Mills - Mel Bond *Cren - Simon Manyonda *Daradi - Caitlin Thorburn *Dekamin - Martin T Sherman *Den - Gregg Lowe *Dervahl - Anthony Howell *Dirid - Jared Zeus *Dral - Caitlin Thorburn *Dran - Wil Coban *Elida - Tressa Brooks *Ella Pontes - Freya Parker *Enara - Nancy Crane *Enasha - Laurence Bouvard *Ersa - Freya Parker *Ferl - Akie Kotabe *Fernund - Mitch Mullen *Fia - Tressa Brooks *Firiv - Alex Lanipekun *Focus - Christy Meyer *Gavan - Jackson Milner *General Aaron Herres - Toby Longworth *Gera - Laurence Bouvard *Ghaliv - Carl Prekopp *Grist - Kerry Shale *Gulahni - Rachel Atkins *Hakurt - Kevin Howarth *Hashiv - Akie Kotabe *Havash - Simon Manyonda *Honst - Steve Furst *Ilsadi - Caroline Amer *Irid - Kerry Shale *Jackson Frye - Kerry Shale *Jahamin - John Chancer *Janeva - Laila Pyne *Jarm - Lloyd Owen *Jezza - Rachel Atkins *Jom - Ian Drysdale *Jorgriz - Russ Bain *Jost - Joe May *Jun - Bryan Larkin *Kaeluf - Garrick Hagon *Karst - Steve Furst *Kendert - Tom Clarke Hill *Kikuk - Glenn Wrage *Kimik - Bryan Larkin *Kindiv - Garrick Hagon *Korduf - Kerry Shale *Kudiv - Bryan Larkin *Kursnt - Russ Bain *Lahavis - Stuart Alexander *Lakhir - Richard Laing *Lansra - Eve Karpf *Lieutenant Fiona Murell - Rachel Atkins *Ligan - Bill Roberts *Lorund - Lewis MacLeod *Lubavad - Kevin Howarth *Lucent Bahavas - Anthony Howell *Lut - Chris Ragland *Malesh - Adam Longworth *Marea - Maria Teresa Creasey *Margo Shén - Mel Bond *Marzavid - Peter Brooke *Menuf - Russell Bentley *Merciful Yusis - Harry Myers *Mia Sayied - Kosha Engler *Mournful Namman - Simon Manyonda *Muns - Martin T Sherman *Musas - Chris Ragland *Nakoa - Caroline Amer *Nasan - Chris Ragland *Nil - Alex Lanipekun *Odund - Ian Drysdale *Olara - Maria Teresa Creasey *Omas - Kevin Howarth *Opitak - Glenn Wrage *Orn - Akie Kotabe *Palaved - Ronan Summers *Patrick Brochard-Klein - Stephane Cornichard *Petra - Salli Saffioti *Radiant Itamen - Sam Lavagnino *Ralert - Adam Longworth *Ranaman - Ronan Summers *Rasgrund - Stuart Alexander *Ravan - Michael S Siegel *Rea - Christy Meyer *Relentless Shivin - Simon Manyonda *Ron Felder - Wil Coban *Roshana Guliyev - Shelley Longworth *Samina Ebadji - Jaye Jacobs *Saravad - Joe May *Savage Tarav - Toby Longworth *Sgt. Ames Guliyev - Wil Coban *Sgt. Usizo Wandari - Ian Drysdale *Shahavad - Martin T Sherman *Siluk - Ian Drysdale *Skylar Rivera - Tressa Brooks *Smiling Ranin - John Guerrasio *Solai - Kosha Engler *Studious Palas - Tim Beckmann *Student Boy - James McCaw *Student Girl - Susan McCaw *Susanne Alpert - Harriet Carmichael *Talm - Russell Bentley *Talanah - Freya Parker *Teb - Ako Mitchell *Teb - Young - Chris Ragland *Thok - Ronan Summers *Three-Toed Huadiv - Toby Longworth *Tikuk - John Guerrasio *Tom Paech - Ian Drysdale *Travis Tate - Eric Loren *Tufanah - Tressa Brooks *Ukan - Russ Bain *Ullia - Jules de Jong *Uthid - Nigel Barber *Vala - Elena Saurel *Vashad - Mitch Mullen *Walid - Russell Bentley *Yan - James Bailey *Yun - Eric Loren *Zaid - Lewis MacLeod 'Additional Voices' *Lachele Carl *Ray Chase *Cam Clarke *Doug Cockle - Oseram Male *DC Cody *Rebecca Davis *Arlene Decker *Brian T Delaney *Antony Del Rio *Ben Diskin *Sam Douglas *Flora Easton *Lucy Eaton *Lilyanna Edwards *Vaughn Endraca *Richard Epcar *Dave Fennoy *Stefan Ashton Frank *Morla Gorrondona *Coco Green *Kate Harper *Taylor Clarke Hill *Ali Hillis *Adam Howden *Cissy Jones *Neil Kaplan *Catherine Kolubayev *Walter Lewis *Yuri Lowenthal *Rachel Masters *Alexandra Metaxa *Bill Millsap *Dave B. Mitchell *Julie Nathanson *Andrew Nolan *Loren O'Brien *Isabella Papas *David Shaw Parker *Laura Post *Hollie Potter *Cindy Robinson *Max Robson *Nick Roye *Salli Saffioti *Cesare Scarpone *Sammy Schwab *Patrick Sietz *Chris Smith *Roger Craig Smith *Owen Steege *Kiff VandenHeuvel *Deborah Weston *Jo Wyatt 'Walla voices' *Danny Mahoney *Adam Sims *Alison Dowling *Amy Finnegan *Barbara Barnes *Christopher Ragland *David Jarvis *David John *David Menkin *Dian Perry *Eric Meyers *Jennifer Armour *Jennifer Woodward *John Chancer *John Schwab *Kathryn Akin *Laurel Lefkow *Martin Sherman *Nathan Osgood *Penelope Rawlins *Robert G Slade *Ronan Summers The Frozen Wilds - Cast (Released: November 7, 2017) *Aratak - Richard Neil *Ourea - Necar Zadegan *Burgrend - Gary Anthony Williams *Naltuk - Robbie Daymond *CYAN - Laurel Lefkow *HEPHAESTUS - Stefan Ashton Frank *White Teeth Chief - Dave Cooley *White Teeth Shaman - Cissy Jones *Ikrie - Cherami Leigh *Mailen - Victoria Atkin *Laulai - Emily Rose *Gildun - Donovan Patton *Varga - Daisy Lightfoot *Urkai - William C. Stephens *Tatai - Janina Gavankar *Tulemak - Andrew Kishino *Inatut - David Forseth *Kopilai - Jennifer Hale *Aujak - Dave Cooley *Furahni - Cissy Jones *Hishavan - Kirk Thornton *Naunuk/Ohlgrud - Adam Sims *Rukul - Stefan Ashton Frank *Anutai - Julie Nathanson *Sekuli - Victoria Atkin *Enjuk - Brian T. Delaney *Lauvuk - Jennifer Hale *Ohlgrud - Adam Sims (Credited Twice) *Umnak - Liam O'Brien *Kamut - Tom Blank *Kenny Chau - Kaiji Tang *Anita "Ani" Sandoval - Rachel Kimsey *Dodger "Dod" Blevins - Tom Blank *Shelly Guerrera-McKenzie - Roxanna Ortega *Laura Vogel - Audrey Wasilewski *Rhavid - Joey Richter *Ohtur - Kaiji Tang *Yariki - Rachel Kimsey *Opili - Coco Green *Signutai - Tom Blank *Ruatuk - Rachel Kimsey *Female Computer - Cherami Leigh *Servitor - Andrew Kishino *Montana Recreations - Richard Neil 'The Frozen Wilds - Additional Cast' *Banuk Youth 01 - Shai Matheson *Banuk Youth 02 - David Kaufman *Banuk Youth 03 - Debra Wilson *Banuk Youth 04 - Kelly Stables *Banuk Veteran 01 - Ike Amadi *Banuk Veteran 02 - Roger L Jackson *Banuk Veteran 03 - Susanne Blakeslee *Banuk Veteran 04 - Arelene Decker *Banuk Child - Cody Molko *Hunter 01 - Joey Richter *Hunter 02 - Daisy Lightfoot *Hunter 03 - Liam O'Brien *Hunter 04 - Roxanna Ortega *Banuk Guard 01 - Andrew Kishino *Banuk Guard 02 - Audrey Wasilewski *Banuk Observer 01 - Ike Amadi *Banuk Observer 02 - Roger L Jackson *Banuk Observer 03 - Susanne Blakeslee *Banuk Observer 04 - Adam Sims *Banuk Scout 01 - Andrew Kishino *Banuk Scout 02 - Daisy Lightfoot Category:Video Games Category:2017 Video Games